Working It Out
by Romantically Distant
Summary: She had been called many things. Never would she have associated the word 'Girlfriend' with herself. Then again, she never expected Itachi to be the one using that word in association with her either. Rumor Epilogue AU


**Here is the Epilogue for Rumor. Hope you guys enjoy it.**

* * *

><p>The higher ups in the Akatsuki were gathered for a meeting. The brains of the Akatsuki were attempting to find a suitable punishment for the vixen that caused many grievances for them. But there was a problem. Some of them wanted her death—Pein refused—and some wanted to see what else she could do. But most, most wanted to keep her alive for entertainment.<p>

"She is smart. She's done what others never dreamed of doing." One man pointed out.

"That makes her stupid, not smart. Others haven't done it for a _reason._" An elderly woman stated.

"She is pretty funny when she's not insulting you," Shisui pointed out. "She's given most of the Akatsuki a good laugh. Why not give her a lighter punishment? Laughter improves a person's work ethics after all."

"She will not get a lighter sentence. She needs to die!" Izuna said.

Pein's eyes narrowed. "I said she will not die."

"Madara hasn't given his decision yet. And who knows what she is fully capable of? She came close to destroying this organization." Izuna stated.

"But she didn't destroy it," Fugaku pointed out.

"Because she was in shock that it was her brother who ordered the death of her parents!" Izuna roared. "Who is to say she won't do it again? And if she does what will stop her?"

"She got her revenge, she won't destroy the Akatsuki." Pein replied.

"Nagato, are you sure I won't? I mean I am still tempted to kill you." Sakura remarked. All eyes focused on Sakura who had been quiet so far.

"And why would you kill him?" Madara questioned. So far, Madara hadn't been swayed for one side or the other. Though his brother, Izuna, clearly wanted the young girl dead; Madara wanted to know more about the girl before he made his decision—the ruling decision.

"He is a jackass." Sakura replied.

Madara's eyes flickered with amusement. "You wouldn't kill him though."

Madara was right; she wouldn't kill her brother. Despite the fact he had never attempted to seek her out, to see if she was okay or even alive. When he ordered the death of their parents he didn't even make sure she would have a suitable home. She had to sleep over at friends or occasionally on the streets until Tsunade found her. But despite all of that, she couldn't kill him. She _killed_ a man—who could have killed her—because he insulted her brother.

"Fuck you," the rosette seethed.

Gasps sounded from the room at Sakura's blatant disregard for the man who over all decided her fate. She was playing with fire now, and this fire would surely engulf her.

"How dare you say that to Madara?" Izuna screeched. "You _need_ to die now you little whore!"

Jade eyes narrowed. "Izuna is it?" she didn't even let him responded. "Might I remind you that you are here to decide my punishment because I almost destroyed this organization without any help—and damn well would have if Nagato didn't come into the picture—and killed two Akatsuki members?"

"I'm for your death; I don't need to be reminded of your crimes against us." Izuna stated.

"Then don't call me a whore. As Sasuke-kun says, I am _mental_. And will cut your tongue from your mouth with a dull blade if you dare call me one again." Sakura growled.

"You are one psychotic gal," Shisui whistled.

"It took years of practice, babe." The rosette gave Shisui a wink. "Now could you guys really speed up this process? I want to take a nap."

"She needs to be punished—a real nasty one, yeah!" Deidara yelled, jabbing a finger in the direction of Sakura. The rosette, sitting with her legs crossed on the couch, raised an eyebrow at the blonde. Pein glared at Deidara but gave no rebuttal.

"I think I am being punished, I have to listen to your loud mouth right now." Sakura said, sticking out her tongue afterwards. A few chuckles sounded from the room.

"Why you—!" Sakura flashed the brooding blonde a smile. "I already threatened Izuna, Deidara-san. Do I really need to threaten you as well?"

"Itachi tell your girlfriend to stop threatening people." Kisame said, letting out a loud yawn.

All heads turned towards Itachi and his partner. Girlfriend? Since when did girlfriend come into the picture? Psychopath, mental, deranged, cute, dangerous, pink; all those words described Sakura but _not_ Itachi's girlfriend.

"I am not his girlfriend!" Sakura screamed.

Some of the Uchihas looked at the teenage girl. She was fine listening to them discuss her fate, and possibly her death. She was comfortable enough to tease them, threaten them while they were discussing her punishment. Yet she gets upset over the insinuation that she was Itachi's girlfriend? The girl was strange.

"You did have sex with him," Pein pointed out.

"That does not mean I am his girlfriend!" Sakura glared at her brother. He was even more of a traitor to her now than he was before.

"So you are a whore!" Izuna exclaimed. Within a moment the inhabitants of the room saw a blur of pink going for Izuna.

"I warned you not to call me a whore you asshole!" She screeched. Sakura pried open his mouth and grabbed his tongue, attempting to rip it out. Izuna, in attempts to get the psychotic female off him, bit down on her hand.

"Ouch!" Sakura hollered. Instead of letting go of the old man's tongue like he had planned, Sakura just yanked on it harder before she smacked his head. "Next time I will bit you back!"

"Sakura, I will ask you to let go of my brother and refrain from hitting him once more. I apologize for him calling you a whore, but you did sleep with one of our relatives yet you claim not to be dating him." Madara spoke.

Sakura blinked but let go of Izuna. "I didn't know if I was going to survive a fight with Obito. So I had sex with him because I wanted to know what my friends said I missed out on with others." Sakura murmured; her eyes focused on the ground.

This was a different side of her most of the room's residents had not seen before. Right now, she was sullen, _innocent_ even.

"So you used him for sex?" Madara questioned.

"I," Sakura turned her gaze up to the ceiling, refusing to look at the people in the room, "held some feelings of attraction towards him. He never pushed me away when I kissed him so I figured he would be the best option."

"Aw, she's blushing!" Shisui cooed.

Sakura's eyes snapped towards Shisui. "Shut up! I am not blushing!" But the faint tint of red on her cheeks was noticed by all in the room.

"So you had sex with my son, but are not dating him. Do you intend to date him?" Fugaku joined in on the interrogation.

"What does this have to do with me being punished?" Sakura whined. She did not like where this conversation was going. They were supposed to be figuring out her punishment, not interrogating her about her sex life!

"She will be my girlfriend, now can we get back to what her punishment will be?" Itachi finally spoke.

"I AM NOT YOUR BLOODY GIRLFRIEND!" Sakura yelled.

"I said you _will_ be, Sakura."

"And I am saying I won't! You haven't even asked me if I wanted to!"

Sakura glared at Itachi, forgetting everyone else in the room. The nerve of the man! You have sex with him once and he thinks he owns you! The rosette snorted. She was not some object he could own. And she would not be his girlfriend…maybe.

"Fine; do you want to be my girlfriend, _Sakura?"_ Damnit, he asked the question!

"Itachi, I no longer think that question is in her hands." Madara spoke, tearing the two devotees out of their "private" talk.

"And why not?" Sakura asked, turning her attention towards Madara. She didn't see how it _wouldn't_ be in her hands. If she wanted to be his girlfriend, she would; if not, she wouldn't. It was that simple. So why did the big, creepy macho man say that she no longer had a choice in that matter?

"Because girl; I like you. You entertain me. I have decided that you do not need to die like my brother wants. But you do need to be punished, and if being Itachi's girlfriend annoys you then I think it would be a suitable punishment." Madara explained. "Besides, you'd just have sex with him again eventually. Why not make it easier for you, little lady?"

"Was that another whore joke?" Sakura growled out, glaring at Madara. The idea of being Itachi's girlfriend didn't repulse her…but she hated not having a choice in the matter, especially when it was her punishment.

"It was not, Sakura. However that is my final decision and there is no changing it. You are all dismissed." Madara stated, dismissing them all with a wave of his hand.

* * *

><p>"So what was the verdict?" Naruto asked Sakura immediately after they stepped outside of the building. Seeing as how Sasuke and Naruto were neither expressed members of the organization or the high ranking officers, they were not allowed in the meeting. But both were worried about their best friend.<p>

The rosette was between Shisui and Itachi grumbling about how unfair it was. "Vixen here," Shisui said grinning "has to date your brother."

"Oh," Naruto let out a relieved sigh.

"Oh? OH? I HAVE TO DATE YOUR FREAKING BROTHER AND YOU SAY 'OH'?" Sakura screamed at the blonde.

"What's the problem with that Sakura? You said you had sex with him already," Sasuke said with a shrug.

"I didn't have a choice in the matter! That's the problem Sasuke!" Sakura stated with a grumble.

"You still would have dated him in the end," Sasuke said.

"Yeah, Sakura-chan!" Naruto pitched in with a chirp.

"What happened to my best friends who hated the idea of me being with their brother?" Sakura grumbled. The two boys shrugged. After they thought about it, they decided that Itachi was a far better suitor than some random guy in the town.

"So are you now officially Itachi-niisan's girlfriend, Sakura-chan?"

"I AM NOT HIS GIRLFRIEND!" Sakura yelled. But Sakura still found herself grabbing Itachi's hand and dragging him away from his relatives. It wasn't until they were out of sight and hearing range from his family did Itachi speak.

"Let go of my hand, Sakura."

Sakura blinked, without missing a beat she asked "Why?"

"You're not my girlfriend, remember?"

"That didn't stop you from having sex with me," she pointed out.

"Sex is sex. Holding hands is what couples do."

"The boys and I have done it all the time, I wasn't dating them."

"Let go of my hand Sakura."

She didn't want to let go of his hand though. She wasn't sure when her attraction to him developed into something more, but it must have been recently. His presence was comforting to her. His kisses were intoxicating.

"Do I have to?"

"Sakura," his tone was cautionary.

"I'll agree to be your girlfriend?"

"Hn." Itachi didn't pull his hand away though.

"I'll take that as a yes then, _boyfriend_." Sakura said with a grin. "But there are some rules we need to discuss."

Itachi shot her a look. What made this girl so bipolar? One moment she doesn't like the idea of being his girlfriend, the next she is using it as a bargain.

"Sakura, don't push it."

"Fine, we can work out the other stuff later, 'tachi."

* * *

><p><strong>There is the Epilogue! I don't know really what else to say. I will be attempting to write a few more chapters of Like a Good Girl but to be honest I will probably only write two more chapters. Review please!<strong>


End file.
